Night Troubles
by drumsticks650
Summary: Hello, this is Drumsticks650, or Styx for short (yes, like the river styx. greek mythology is awesome). This is my first attempt at a fanfiction; a short little story about one of my favorite couples from fire emblem 8: Ephraim and L'Arachel. Their supports are super fun :P Enjoy! Note: The section of italics represents a flashback. Also a little unsure whether it should be T or M


L'Arachel could barely sleep. Her mind was too overridden with thoughts…

It was very unlike her to become so flustered. She prided herself in her ability to remain focused on slaying unholy monstrosities and acting as the beautiful beacon of radiance who pursued justice in the face of evil!

And yet… this was something else entirely. It wasn't something she was prepared for. All her life, she had been dedicated to the pursuit of righteousness. Therefore she had rarely thought of such things. Things about a man's body… in some ways she was disgusted with herself. Yet this was normal wasn't it? She had talked to her faithful servant Dozla about it on occasion. But she had honestly thought she would be able to go through life without those feelings. That is, until earlier that day… she had been so shocked, she still remembered it quite vividly; the image burned into her mind's eye…

_L'Arachel thought it was a good idea to ask some of the others about her new commander, Ephraim. After all, as the princess of Rausten, it was never a bad thing to keep informed. She was rather surprised at what one of his loyal retainers, a mounted, serious looking knight with green hair had to say._

_ "He's certainly a good man, of great honor and bravery" Kyle mused, "but there are times when I wish he wasn't so reckless. He represents the future of Renais, after all!"_

_ She thought this didn't sound like a very positive trait for a commander, Kyle did have a point. She decided it would be best to confront him about it in person. She approached him when they had some down time during a battle, she unsurprisingly found him at the front line._

_ "Ephraim, wait a minute"_

_ "Yes?" he replied. He spoke with a calm air of control that seemed fitting for a prince. She also saw a sparkle of intelligence in his eyes, deep and full of purpose. Alright, so he obviously wasn't an idiot. But she still felt she should ask him._

_ "I've heard such interesting things about you from so many people. I thought it best to ask you directly: You are a reckless man, are you not? It seems an attitude unbefitting a commander, wouldn't you say?"_

_ He seemed taken aback by this. He obviously wasn't used to people confronting him so openly about something like this, one would think it's very dangerous to question the prince. "…Don't speak to me that way. If I can save a life by taking a risk myself, I'll do it. This is war, and war is risky. I have no problem with that."_

_ "Oh, dear… I'll bet your body is just covered with scars under that armor, isn't it? I can heal them all for you. Let me see them."_

_ "Thanks. Let's see…"_

L'Arachel wasn't sure what she expected to happen. It had been a pure and honest inquiry, after all her role was to offer magical aid to those in need. However, she hadn't thought about the implications of what she had asked. And so, when he started to remove the armor from his shoulder, she was extremely taken aback.

Never had she seen a man's body exposed in such a way, even if it was only his shoulder. She could see the scar ripped across his otherwise perfect skin… his muscles, tensed underneath the surface, so well defined. That was what caught her attention the most in the few seconds she glimpsed it. Then she screamed many insulting names at him and ran away.

In retrospect, she felt perhaps she had overreacted a bit. After all, she didn't necessarily dislike what she saw. In fact, that was probably exactly why she had acted up so much; To hide her thoughts and feelings… And now look at her, lying awake, thinking of such things. Why did it have such an affect on her? Everything was so confused and jumbled in her mind… Except for one thing that dominated over every other thought. The image of Ephraim and his bare shoulder.

She found herself wanting to see more of him. She wanted to see more of his finely toned muscles. She wanted to feel those strong arms wrapped around her… She wanted to look into those dazzling blue eyes, so full of intelligence and confidence. Her imagination took over as she pictured more of his exposed body. She wasn't so far gone as to think of his lower regions, she mainly imagined his chest and back…

Before she knew it, she found that she was touching herself. She had never done this before, and for a second she was taken aback by herself. All her common sense said this was wrong, what in the world was she doing? But at the same time, it didn't feel wrong. Curiosity won over and she continued. At first she wasn't sure what the purpose of it was, her hands seemed to move on their own. But then, she began to discover her sensitive areas, and let out a slight gasp. She was starting to feel weird… But not in a bad way. It was intoxicating. As she continued while thinking of Ephraim, the feeling gradually began to intensify. she kept going until, eventually, she climaxed. She let out a soft moan into her pillow, clutching her bed sheets with her free hand, she curled into the fetal position…

And then it was over. She looked at her slightly dampened hand. What in the world was she doing? Everything told her this was wrong. And yet, in that moment… she had felt amazing. It was over so suddenly, she wasn't sure if she wanted more or if she should cease these thoughts immediately.

But, for the moment, she seemed to have calmed down. She suddenly felt very tired, and found her eyes drooping. She closed her eyes, and in that foggy state between consciousness and sleep, she pictured him once more in her mind…

_Ephraim…_

* * *

Yeah, alright, almost the entire flashback (and therefore about half the story) was taken directly from a support conversation. Sue me, it's only meant to sort of test the waters and see if this is the sort of thing i want to keep doing. That being said, write a comment and tell me how i can improve! I don't care what you might have to say, say it and i'll take it as constructive feedback. That's more important to me than a favorite or something like that.

Yeah, so... i'm a guy who's never really gotten farther than kissing, so i apologize if that part near the end is a bit... inaccurate. I tried to be as vague as possible with the description


End file.
